Routing video, data and voice traffic at high bit rates via Ultra Long Haul (ULH) or Metro optical networks is substantially increasing in the modern communications systems. Accordingly, proper testing of such optical networks is performed to ensure network performance, quality of services, and reliability. However, the fiber optic cables that carry optical signals within the optical networks may often contain asymmetries introduced during manufacture or installation or resulting from environment conditions. These asymmetries result in the optical properties of the fiber not being the same in all directions. These differences may render the fiber birefringent along the fiber cables, where the material displays two different indices of refraction. This fiber birefringence causes polarization mode dispersion (PMD), which may impair the transmission of telecommunication signals over the optical fibers. Also, due to the physical path in the optical network, different types of fibers are installed along a ULH link. This may also complicate the PMD as well as chromatic dispersion evaluations.